Don't you worry, Child
by HeroFreak
Summary: Halley, basketball genius and a feral mutant. She was taken away when she was young from her parents. She has a dream to find them again. Later on, she meets Logan. They both go back to Xaver's school and build a awkward but touching relationship. OC/Logan Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Don't you worry, Child

_There was a time... I use to look into my father's eyes..._

_In a happy home... I was the king I had the golden throne..._

_Those days are gone... Now the memories on the walls..._

_I hear the songs... From the places where I was born..._

I iPod pumped my ears with Don't you worry child, while I was shooting balls in basketball practice. I'm a girl that lives in Chicago. Love it here. Go to a great school, have great friends. Playing basketball was my thing. I love basketball. I play with my friends Michelle, she's great at it. Never misses the ball. We were best friends since middle school when we both found out our love of basketball and our mutation. Michelle, her mutation is something to do with balls. When she holds one she will never miss the score and never have bad passes. This is an advantage for her in basketball.

My mutation is totally different. When I was small, people took me away from my family. Testing me and my mutation. I was only 7. The people found out that I had claws stored in my arms. 2 in each arm. They coated it with indestructible metal and trained me to become a real fighting machine. I was trained for 5 years. The 5th year I escaped and came back to Chicago. I looked for my parents but they were gone. I was lonely. Until I met Michelle. She helped me a lot. Her mother was kind enough to let me stay in their home and I still do now. We are like a family now, sharing secrets and being a whole.

All my life, I want to find my family. Until this day I still dream of it. One day, I will find them. One day. But now is the time to train, to study and try to earn a scholarship for a university. I want to start fresh, to be a normal person. Together, Michelle and I.

_Up on a hill across the blue lake..._

3 pointer shot in.

_That's where I had my first heart break..._

180 degrees angle shot got in

_I still remember how it all changed..._

Dribble down the court

_Don't you worry, don't you worry child..._

Dribble up the court

_See heaven's gotta plan for you..._

Get the lay-up in

_Don't you worry don't you worry child..._

Dribble down the court

_Yeaaaaaaah.._.

Dribble up the court.

Stop.

Michelle was defending me, I can't beat her and I know it. I try though. I fake a pass and dribble down the court and make a lay-up, she claps behind me. Her blond hair swaying over her shoulders. I smile back at her. She tugs on my brown pony tail.

"Great job, Halley. Let's get a drink of water then come back." Michelle grabbed my water bottle and threw it at me.

I catch and take a mouthful of water. "Tomorrow is the competition right?" I ask after finishing my water

Michelle nods, "Ugh yeah. It's gonna be tough. They say that school is tough."

"Hmm..." I take off my ear phones and lay it on the bench.

We were indoors, training alone. Before school started. I look at my digital watch. 5:38 a.m. I sigh, "God Mich, it's so early."

"I know Hales, but we still need to practice more on defending and offending. Lets get back on the court."

Just then, the school waterpolo team comes out and I see those slutty bitches walk out of the changing room. They noticed us. _Here we go..._

"Hey guys, look." Sophie, the sluttiest of all the slutty bitches with her tall, slim body and bright, blonde hair shouted at us.

Her clique of girls, all the dumb blondes looked at us. Charlotte, Christine, Carly and Calla.

"It's the basketball freaks!" Sophie laughed at us. All of them did.

I walk to them, Michelle stops me. "Don't, there's no point." I look back at the sluts and back to Michelle. "It's ok Hales, lets train." I nod and walk back to the court. I turn around and say something, "Have a nice time fucking with Nicholas in training, Sophie!"

Hell Yeah.


	2. Chapter 2

Don't you worry, Child.

"Ugh, I hate Sophie!" I scream in the indoor basketball court. No one was here. No one can hear.

"Hales, just calm down. We have a lot of work to do." Michelle said

Just then, our P.E teacher comes in. God. I just want to say, I have a thing for old men... well not that old. Our teacher was like 25? And I was 17. Not a big difference. He has short blonde hair and pierce blue eyes. He wears different colored shoes every week and this week was pink.

"Hi Mr. Young!" We say at the same time

He looks at us. Those eyes. OMG. He nods, "Hey girls, training for the finals tomorrow?"

I nod violently. He unlocks the lock to his office and opens the door, "Work hard!" And he walked in.

We both look at each other, eyes filled with excitement. Yes. We both had a crush on our P.E teacher. Michelle had a bigger one. She was panting hardly. "Mich, come down... he only talked to us. Just a few sentences. Look, lets shoot some balls ok?"

She nods.

* * *

7:28 a.m. We've been working for nearly 2 hours. Class starts at 8. Had a few minutes to change into our clothes. I take off my sweaty jersey.

"Do you think we'll win tomorrow?" I ask Michelle

She snorts, "Hales, we'll always win."

I put on my white polo shirt. We had uniforms. "Yeah but people say they're tough."

Michelle was about to say something when the sluts entered the changing room. I look at Sophie, "Had a good time fucking with Nicholas?" I say innocently.

She gives me a death stare then smiles, "Yes, I did! He gave me his phone number." She swipes a paper out of her hand and moved it under her nose, like she was smelling it.

"Smells like Nick?" Mich says.

She looks at Mich then walks to her, she places a hand on Michelle's shoulder. She shrugs it off, "Oh... sweet Mich. Michy the Fishy. Doesn't that what Halley calls you?"

Michelle looks at her and back at me. Something wasn't right. Sophie suddenly slaps Michelle on the cheek. Michelle stumbled.

"What the fuck was that for!" Michelle exclaimed.

I feel my claws starting to push forward. I try to hold it back. Michelle shoves Sophie, pushing her to the wall. Michelle is shorter than Sophie, but much more tougher. Sophie struggles.

"Don't you ever do that to me again." Michelle looks at Sophie right in the eye.

Sophie looks a bit scared but tries not to make it noticeable, "Get your basketball freak hands off of me!"

I pull Michelle back, letting her go. "Enough Michelle, lets leave these bitches alone."

We take a school books and leave.

* * *

Walking to our next class, people eye us. Sophie must've made another rumor about us again this morning. Stupid bitch.

Michelle groans, "I hate that fucking bitch so much."

I nod, agreeing with her. "I felt them again."

Michelle looked at me, "The claws?"

I nod nervously.

She pats me on the shoulder, "Don't worry, Hales. Just try to keep it inside. Relax and it will relax too."

I sigh as we walk into science class.

* * *

Lining up at the cafe to get lunch, we both saw Sophie and her clique. We ignore her dirty looks and I got a plate of french fries and a banana. As we finish our lunch, we walk to the out door basketball court and play a game with some of the boys. The boys are a challenge and we enjoy that. Older boys give us some tips on offending and showing some moves. Nicholas, Sophie's crush, plays basketball. While Michelle and I stand by his side, looking at the move he was showing us. Sophie appeared.

"Nicholas!" She screeched.

Nick looks at her and nods, "Sup Sophie?"

"Are you going to teach me that too?" She says innocently.

Nick shrugs, "If you want me too. I was just giving Halley and Michelle some tips for their game tomorrow."

She nods and walks to us close, and whispers something in my ear, "Back off my Nick, Halley."

"He was the one who came to us." I comment.

She shoves me, "Don't talk back to me."

And walks away. I turn and see Nick shaking his head. "Sophie thinks we are dating, I only gave her my number because I needed her to help me study something."

Michelle laughs a little. I smile.

* * *

Later that evening, I was in my bed in Michelle's house. I roll over, my back facing Michelle and I place my hand around my arm. I clench my other hand into a fist and they came out. Shiny, silver, sharp metal claws. I touched the tip of the claw, pointy. I didn't use them for a long time but sometimes I use them when no one is around. I sigh and store them back in my arm then silently fall asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Don't you worry, Child

5:59 p.m. Game time. The school we are against has many many tall people. #3 and #5 are the tallest. Maybe 5'11"? I'm 5'10"... not that bad... As we walk to the center of the court, Michelle nudges me and I smile at her. We put out our hands and let the referee check our nails. Done checking, he blows the whistle and both team shakes hands. I shake one girls hand and smile at her, "Good luck." I say and she nods. I walk back down to my coach and he gives us tips.

Jump ball. Francesca, steps to the middle of the court, ready for the ball. The game starts. Michelle gets the ball and swiftly dribbles up the court and makes in a lay-up. No one seen that coming. I high five her and she pats me on the back.

* * *

82-79. We were only beating them by 3 points. It's the third quater. No wonder people say they were good. I smell someone walk in the stadium. A tall man wearing jeans, boots, a plan shirt and a jacket walks in. His hair is brown with a 'w' shape and had the richest, brownest eyes I've ever seen. I stare at him too long...

"Halley!" I spin around, seeing my coach look at me.

"Sorry..." I say

He gives us more tips and I keep my eye on the mysterious guy who sits on the bench near the other school. We shout out our school name and walk back to the court.

Offense.

Michelle passes me the ball and I run to make a lay-up. Suddenly, these two girls block me and I loose balance and fall down. The team crowds around me when I fall. Before I knew it, they were kicking me and hurting me. What the hell. I move away, trying to get out of the circle. They won't let me. The captain of the team crouches down and looks me in the eye.

"Bitch." She says

"Michelle? Mich? Michelle?" I try to shout it.

God, they were hurting me. A lot.

"God damn it, what is wrong with you guys!" I try to hold back the tears.

The referee blows the whistle loudly, making them stop. But they kept going.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" I scream.

The pain was horrible. I feel them coming out again. No. The referee takes action and tries to pull the girls off me. I struggle to fight back. Then, out of no where. I felt angry. I screamed and the claws were exposed. They step back surprised by them and I get up. I pin the girl that called me a bitch on the wall, my claws at her throat. She screamed. The strange man suddenly gets up and runs to me. Pulling me away from her. I shrug him off.

"Mutant!" She screams

I let go of her and punch her in the face, knocking her out. I turn back and see Michelle's shocked face. I quickly grabbed my bags and left the building. I needed to go some where. Some where safe.

* * *

9:09 p.m I walk into a bar. Sit on a stool and got a water. I smell a familiar scent and see the man that I saw in the stadium.

"Why did you follow me?"

"I didn't. This is where I usually have my beer." He winks. His voice is low and heavy. Sexy...

"Fair enough" I say.

We sit side by side each other. He pops a cigar in his mouth. I say nothing. He takes the cigar out of his hand.

"You know I saw everything back there."

I turn to look at him, "Why were you even there?"

He sighs, "Don't know, I just walked in... saw a game going on."

"You're so weird."

He ignores that comment, "Claws?"

"Two in each arm... and one in each foot"

One of his eye brows shot up, "Six of them?"

I nod. He then lowers his arms and unsheathes his own six claws, three on each hand. I look at him with shock, "Why didn't you tell me earlier?!"

He chuckles, "It's funny how our mutation is similar..."

"I'm Halley..." I say finally

He looks at me. God his eyes, so brown... "Logan" Sexy name...

I smile at him.

"You planning to run away?" He asks

"Probably... been holding the secret of me being a mutant in Chicago for like 5 years..." I sigh

"I know a place you can go to..."

"Where?"

"A mutant school..."

"What? Really?"

"Yes, buuuut to get there you have to go through me."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that I have to take you..."

"But I only met you..."

"Exactly."

I pause, not knowing what to say next. "OK, I'll go with you."

He looks at me, "Are you sure?"

"Yup, I know who to trust." I smile at him.

He chuckles, "I'm just warning you, some people might be looking for us."

I snorted, "People are still looking for me, it's been 5 years and they still hadn't found me soooooo I'm ok."

"Alright then."


	4. Chapter 4

**Don't you worry, Child. Chapt. 4**

**(Changed the tenses... sorry about that, past tense now)**

* * *

Being an 18 year basketball player, studying in a university, hiding for serveral years, being a mutant. That was me. Now, here I am, in a dirty and rusty pick up truck with a similar mutant steering the wheel. I knew I could trust him because of his trust worthy scent. I knew he was telling the truth... Logan was telling the truth. I looked side ways, one of his hand was on the steering wheel and the other was resting on the rolled down window. He had a cigar in his mouth and he was looking forward, straight at the road.

There was so many questions I wanted to and needed to ask but I just didn't know how.

"How old are you." I asked.

He turns to face me and then back, "What?" He said.

"I said how old are you." I said again.

He shrugged, "I honestly don't know."

I laughed, "What, did you like loose your memory?"

He looked at me, an eye brow shot up, he looked unpleasant, "As a matter of fact, yes. I lost my fucking memory 15 years ago. I don't remember a thing from that past 15 years."

My mouth gaped open, "Oh, um, I didn't know that... I was joking. Sorry about that."

He shook it off, "It's fine. I get it a lot."

There was a long pause until I spoke.

"You know, you kind of look like your late 20s. Like 28, 29, something like that." I tried to say.

He gave me another, "Get that a lot too."

I rolled my eyes.

"So what's your mutation like." Logan asked.

I shrugged, "I guess kind of like you, with the healing factor and the claws. I think I also have an ability to sense if a mutants around..." I paused and looked at him, "That's why you smelt so different than the others. I could smell your mutation."

"Uh-huh." He said nodding.

I shifted in my chair. What was wrong with this guy? He was adorably cute, nononono, he was handsome, and smoking hot. But besides that, he had some serious issues. I was starting to think that he was an obnoxious guy that doesn't give a crap about anything. I was assuming I was right.

"Okay, what's up with you?" I said. I was starting to get angry.

"What are you talking about." Logan said while his cigar bobbed up and down.

"You've been really sarcastic to." I stated, "It even looks like you don't even care except for my mutations. I was actually trying to be nice to some one, trying to help them find their age or anything, I was trying to help." He didn't say anything, "And look, I'm sorry about the memory lose but I honestly don't know why you don't give a crap about anything."

Logan looked back at me, "You know what kid? You're right, I don't give a shit about anything. I'm just here doing my job. Bringing you to a mutant home and helping YOU have a better life."

I gave him a small laugh, "Okay, I am NOT a kid. I'm 18-"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Logan cut me off.

You know what? Forget. I folded my arms on my chest and slumped down on my chair.

It only took a few hours until we got to the mansion.

* * *

For some reason, forget it didn't quite work so well. Logan and I were fighting and fighting and fighting in the truck until we got to the mansion. It was late at night and everyone was mostly asleep. We bickered and cursed loudly in the hall ways. Logan was leading me somewhere and I was still wearing my basketball shorts and a hoodie while I carried a bag.

"I can't believe we just drove a few fucking hours in that shitty truck of yours!" I spat at him.

He took a step back, "Don't call my truck shitty. Your the shitty one here you-"

"Logan." Someone with a british accent said sternly.

We turned our heads to the right. At the end of the hall. A man sat on a wheel chair. He had no hair and he looked kind of old. He made his wheel chair move forward. He stopped right in front of me... and he smiled.

"Hello, Halley." He said calmly.

I was confused. Wasn't he suppose to be mad at me? After what I said to Logan? How is he so calm. I looked at Logan, he was blocked by the man from me then I looked back down to the man, "Uhm, hi..."

"I'm Professor Charles Xavier, and this is my school." He said. "I made all this, for gifted people... like you."

"You mean mutants?" I said.

"Precisely." The professor said.

I started bitting my lip. There wasn't anything to say after that comment.

"How was your ride with Logan." The professor asked.

I rolled my eyes, "It was a fantastic journey with this kind man over there."

The professor caught my sarcasm, "Oh, well I see. Logan has a problem with new people."

"You don't say..." I whispered.

"Well, I suppose you should come to my office." He said.

And both, Logan and I followed him to a room.

* * *

People were waiting for us in the professors room. There was a red headed woman, a white headed woman and a man that had stylish shades on. The turned there heads when the door opened.

"This is jean," The professor pointed at the red headed woman. The woman smiled and nodded.

"This is Ororo," The professor gestured to the woman with the white hair. "Hi, sweetie." She said with a big smile on her face.

"And this is Scott," The professor said to the man. The man nodded his head.

The professor rolled over to his desk and gestured me to sit. Logan leaned back on the wall and folded his arms over his chest. God, that was a sexy move.

"It was such a surprise when I found you." The professor said gleefully.

"Wait, wait wait.. found me?" I asked him.

_With a machine called crybro. I created it with my friend. I could find anyone, speak to anyone, read anyone with my mind._ He said in my head. That gave me a moment to break down.

"You have telepathy?" I asked.

He nodded.

I smiled, "That's awesome."

"Indeed, and very powerful." He warned me.

"Jean, over there has telepathy too. Scott has laser eyes and Ororo can control the weather."

I turned to look at their faces. I examined thoroughly, trying to memorize their features. I didn't have to look at Logan.

"Well, it's getting late." The professor cut my thoughts off, "Maybe Logan should take you to your room."

"But-" Logan and I started to say.

"It's his way of apologising, Halley." The professor explained.

"I'm sorry this took so short, we will continue this later, tomorrow. It's good to finally meet you in person, Haley." He said, "You're special, don't you forget about that."

And then everyone went off on their own.

I turned to Logan. He was still in the position that he was when he got here. He pushed his body off the wall and grabbed my bags, "Let's get you to your room, kid."

"Oh my god! I'm not a kid!" I said frustrated.

Logan smirked at me. Woah, that smirk almost made my heart melt. It was so evil looking, yet adorable.

We walked from hallways to hallways. It seemed like it would never stop. Finally, we stopped at a door. The number was 195. 95... my lucky number.

"Here you go." Logan opened the door and I walked in a room and gasped.

It was very big, big enough for a few people to share. There was a queen size bed, a desk table, a bathroom door, a closet door, a window and balcony and a bed side table with a lamp. The walls were a shady blue and the floor was carpeted.

"You get the pool view." Logan said, startling me from my thoughts.

"Oh, nice." I walked in with my bags.

I began to close the door when Logan stopped it with his hand, "You can decorate your room for what ever you want." He stated.

"Got it." I began to close the door again but he opened it fulling.

A smirk played on his face, "And lucky for you," He started to say, "Your room is right next to mine."

My face was shocked, I was speechless. This can't be happening.

He chuckled, "Good night, kid."

And he was gone.

* * *

**Hey guys, I'm sorry about my lack of updating :( I have been kind of busy. I will make it up to you. I was planning on making 1 chapter everyday. This week is my relaxing week I have nothing to do except for spending time on my computer ^^ hope you guys like this chapter. I would like to know what you guys think! You can put a review if you want :3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 :)**

* * *

I spent the night, tossing and turning in my dreams and thoughts. I dreamt of my beloved parents, how one day, I will find them. I thought about Logan. His built body, attractive features and obnoxious personality all bundled up. I knew we weren't going to get along anymore. We tried at the beginning, but it all came crashing down on top of us.

I woke up in the air-conditioned room. The cool air felt so nice on my skin. I was still in my tank top and shorts and I was in my blue bed sheets, all messed up. I touched my silky brown hair, sure enough, every strand was tangled in an awkward position. I glanced at the clock that was settled on my bed table. 5:45 a.m. I sure didn't sleep well.

I got up and walked in to the bathroom with a pair of white shorts and a blue baggy t-shirt. I took a shower, rinsing my dreams away. I untangled my hair using shampoo and conditioner. I dried up and walked over to the sink. I brushed my teeth and washed my face. I let my towel fall on the floor to put on my clothes.

I walked out of the bathroom feeling fresh. I looked over to the balcony, I unsheathed the curtains and found that the sun was currently rising. I watched the beautiful colors blend with the sky. Orange, pink, purple. A beautiful combination. It took a few minutes until the sun was up in the sky. I smiled and looked down. I saw the enormous chlorine filled pool. It had straight lines that were for guiding swimmers and I could tell that it was deep. I looked forward and saw the forest. This mansion was beautiful.

I grabbed my watch that was on my bed stand and spotted something. I picked it up. A note.

_"Halley, I hoped you enjoyed your sleep. Come to my office after you are fully rested. We have situation that we need to continue to talk about. - Charles Xavier."_

I did not see that note there last night. Did he come to my room? If he did, that man is creepy. I left the note on the table and fixed my bed. I grabbed a pair of blue slippers and walked out into the dark hall. Most of the students and teachers were still sleeping. I quickly tiptoed to hallway from hallway. Oh damn it. I was lost. Every hallway looked the same, identical. I couldn't even find my own room. Then I froze. I smelt someone watching me and I turned to my left. Logan. He was smirking.

"You lost kid?" He asked.

I gulped and shook my head, "Nope, I'm fine."

He walked towards me. I froze. "You're suppose to be going to Xavier's office, right?" He asked.

"How did y-"

"I have to go too." He cut me off. The smirk was still plastered on his face.

I groaned and rolled my eyes, "Fine, lead the way."

He chuckled and I followed behind.

I opened the door to the professors office, he was waiting for us, "Good morning, Halley." He glanced at Logan, "Logan."

Logan tilted his chin.

"I brought you two here because of training." Professor explained. "Logan is going to train you Halley."

"What." Logan and I both said in unison.

"I think I'm already trained enough, professor." I started to say.

The professor shook me off, "Halley, you need to learn how defend yourself and defend others, not kill."

"Professor," I said with a little shock, "I do defend myself, I know I was a killer, but not anymore."

"When Logan saw you pin the girl against the wall with your claws on her throat, the look in your eyes... there was no mercy." The professor said with a sigh.

I looked at Logan, he was on the wall again, his arms folded over his chest. Logan shrugged.

"Halley, sometimes, people can't stop you. I can't even stop you." The professor continued, "Logan, he will help you. You're an incredible fighter, but you need to use your skills in the right way."

I sighed and looked at the professor, "Okay, fine. I'll train with him."

Logan grunted.

The professor nodded, "Thank you. Your training sessions are from 6-8 a.m. and 7-9 p.m."

"4 hours of training? With him?" I said.

"Of course." The professor replied.

"Kill me now..." I said to myself.

"Oh Halley, it won't be that bad. Logan isn't as bad as you think." The professor assured me.

I nodded.

"Alright then," The professor said, "You two better go on to the cafeteria. Get some breakfast. I'll give you a break this morning Halley, your session starts this evening instead of now."

"Thanks," I said, "Have a nice day."

He nodded, "You too."

* * *

Bacon, eggs, toast and orange juice. That was my breakfast. I looked around and found people sitting in different tables and I finally found an empty table. I walked over to the table and sat down. I began to eat. I didn't care if I was alone. I only cared to satisfy my stomach. While I was eating my toast, a few mutants came and looked at me.

"Are these seats taken?" A girl with a white strand of hair said with a southern accent. She had a boy next to him and a girl.

I shook my head.

They all sat down.

"I'm Rogue." The girl said.

"Hi." I said.

"So you're the new girl, right?" The boy asked.

I shrugged, "I guess so."

"It's really nice to meet you. Your powers are just like Logan's!" The other girl said.

Powers? I shrugged.

"I'm Kitty, that's Rogue and this is Bobby." The girl introduced them.

I smiled, "I'm Halley."

"So can I see your claws?" Kitty asked.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yes!" Kitty said excitedly.

I held my arm near her face. My hand turned into a fist, and swiftly, the claws came out. A trickle of blood slid down my hand.

She gasped.

Rogue took a step back.

Bobby froze.

"Just like the Wolverine..." They all whispered.

I put the claws back in and looked at them with confusing, "Wolverine?"

They nodded.

"That's Logan's mutant name." Bobby said.

Oh my god. You've got to be kidding me.

"Oh, okay..." I said.

Logan's scent came in the room and turned to see him lining up for scrambled eggs. I looked at him. He noticed and looked at me. We stared for a while. He gave me a smirk and looked back down to the eggs. He grabbed same with a spoon and put it on his plate.

"We can show you around if you want?" Bobby asked.

I looked back at him and shook my head, "I think I need to show myself around. Get all the smells, scents and places all going in my system."

"Okay then." He shrugged.

I finished my food and said goodbye to them. I grabbed my plate and cup and went to the box of plates and dumped it in. I stopped and turned to find Logan looking at me, I really wanted to stick my middle finger at him but I didn't. I just glanced at him and walked out of the cafeteria.

* * *

I found that this place had a basketball court, a tennis court, a soccer field, a football field and a swimming pool. There was a big work out gym down in the basement with a bunch of game rooms too. All the dorms and rooms were on the top floors and the class rooms were below it. There was a garden to plant flowers and vegetables in and a little field of grass that was covered with picnic tables and benches. There was a playground near the field of grass and a long lake that goes through the forest.

It was a beautiful campus.

I looked at my watch, 5:57 p.m. I have spent my whole afternoon walking around this big school. It was time to get something to eat. I walked back to the cafeteria. I looked into the fridge and grabbed a root beer and saw that there was left over pasta with tomato sauce. I heated it up in the microwave and sat down on the bar stool and ate alone. I finished my dinner in 10 minutes. I put the bowl in the dishwasher and headed over to my room. I changed my slippers into running shoes and walked into the danger room.

Logan was waiting for me.

"You ready kid?" He asked me.

"Don't call me a kid." I said with a stern voice.

I walked into the room.

I smirked and got ready, "Let's do this."

* * *

**Woop! Maybe I'm going to make another chapter today :P We'll just see... Reviews would be nice, I want to know what you guys think! Thx!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 :3**

* * *

I noticed later on, that Logan was only in some trousers and a white tank top. I could see his arm muscles flex and his blood veins popping. He looked super hot. He smirked and unsheathed his claws. 3 in between each knuckle.

I unsheathed my four claws that were in between my knuckles and smirked back at him.

We ran at each other.

I was faster than him and got my first hit. I ran my claws through his delicate skin on his cheeks, he stepped back and bent down. Blood was coming through the 2 gashes that I put in. It seemed pretty bloody, but he looked up and saw his skin healing. I took the chance to claw him again. My claws dug into his neck, piece through his skull, slipped through his heart. He finally landed on the ground and I pinned him down, my claws under his chin and then... he smiled.

That smile, oh my god that smile. It made me froze and it made me soar through my imagination. I imagined that smile everyday, beaming down at me. It was the first time he really smiled at me, all I got before were smirks and scowls, but this smile, this smile is real.

He chuckled, "Well played."

"I'll take that as a compliment." I said to him with a smirk.

He nodded his head, "You should."

He was still smiling and I smiled back, "You should put that smile on your face more often." I said.

His body stiffened underneath mine, "Uh, I don't think so."

I rolled my eyes, "Fine, be grumpy old Logan then."

He got up and ignored that comment and walked over to a machine near the exit. I looked down at my watch 7:41 p.m. I looked back at Logan, he was pushing buttons and all of a sudden, the room went completely black.

As in, all black. I couldn't see a thing.

Then, the room turned into a whole different world.

Sirens, screaming. Walls of concrete, buildings broke. People were needed for help. And there was a big robot in the middle of us, walking towards us.

"The objective of this is to save live and kill this robot." Logan said, "Remember, this is only about helping people and destroying evil. Got it?"

I nodded.

"Then let's do this." Logan said.

* * *

After a long, hard hour and a half, fighting robot monsters and saving lives, I really felt like flopping down on my bed and drifting off to a long deep dream. After we finished this so called practice mission, it automatically shut off and the room went back to normal. I looked at Logan, he was sweating his pants off. He came over and patted my shoulder and turned to the door.

"You did well, Kid." He said while he held the door.

I nodded and walked towards him. He let me go first to turn of the lights and we both walked silently in the hallways.

I still couldn't get that picture in my head of Logan smiling at me. He was so gorgeously handsome... yet obnoxious, I reminded myself. Logan is no good for you, I thought again.

We walked side by side.

It was dark in the hallways. We spent more than our hours trying to get that robot down. It wasn't easy. It was around 10 p.m. and it was lights out for students. We walked back to our room. I stopped and turned to Logan. He was opening his door.

"I had fun today." I said.

He looked back at me with surprise, then his eyes softened, "Yeah because of my smile right?"

My cheeks started to heat up. I shook my head violently, "No it's not, I had fun today becau-"

"Uh-huh." Logan winked.

That made me blush even more. I opened my mouth to continue my second but he suddenly closed his door and walked towards me. He stopped really close, too close. He was so tall, around 6'2". I was a 5'7". He made me felt like a shrimp, I didn't know why but he just did. His hand lifted and before I knew, his hand pulled a strand of my sweaty hand off my cheek and back to my ear. I froze from the skin to skin contact between my cheek and his thumb. He let go and his hand dropped to his side.

I gulped, "I had fun today because it was a good fight and for once, I saved lives instead of killing lives."

He smirked, "And because of the smile..." He leaned down towards me, his lips grazed my cheeks, "Admit it." His soft lips whispered into my ear.

My cheeks were on fire and my body was frozen as ice. I tried to gulp down a swallow but it felt like my body just shut down. I sighed and rolled my eyes, it was hard. "Okay, whatever. And because of the smile. Happy now Loggy bear?" I asked him with a innocent face.

He stepped back, "God, what kind of name is that. Loggy bear?"

I laughed, "That's officially your nick name, Loggy."

I opened my door about to go in, "Good bye, Loggy be-"

He grabbed my wrist and pulled my close to him, my chest was almost touching his. Was I in trouble? I didn't know. I looked into his chocolate brown eyes, his eyes seemed mad. His hands made a fist.

"Don't call me that again, kid." He warned me.

I laughed again. Suddenly, I wasn't that afraid of him, "In your dreams, Loggy bear." I smirked.

He let go of me and stared at me.

I opened my door again and slipped through the door. I poked my head out, still seeing Logan staring at me. I gave him an innocent look, "What... you don't like that name?"

He didn't say anything.

"No answer? Okay, good night Loggy bear." I smiled at him.

And I closed the door. I stuck my back on my door, evaluating what just happened. I could hear Logan give a few curses and his door opened and closed. I looked at my bed, I wanted to sleep so badly.

I grabbed my tank top and shorts and went to the bathroom to have a quick shower. I got out feeling fresh and I jumped onto my bed. I closed the windows, closed the curtains and turned off the lights and went to bed.

* * *

I woke up at 6:30 a.m. My training with Logan was in 30 minutes. I got up and did my bed, went over to the bathroom and washed up and put on some decent clothes for training and went out towards the danger room.

Once I got there, Logan was waiting for me. I gave him a confident smile, "How was your sleep, Loggy bear?" I asked him.

"Good." He said stiffly.

I laughed at him, "Okay, so what are we doing now?"

"You'll see..." He smirked.

Oh no. What was he going to do.

All of a sudden, the whole room went steamy and then black.

"The aim of this is to trust your instincts. There will be some movement around you, they might attack you but remember, don't attack them first." Logan said.

"What? How am I suppose to do that, I need to prote-"

"No. If you attack them first, you'll get big trouble because that means your the killer. You moved first." Logan said.

"What if it's you." I said.

"You'll know it..." And his voice disappeared.

I could only hear the steam and the misty feeling around my body. Everything was black, I couldn't see a thing. Then, I heard something run past me. I turned that direction, my claws ready. Someone grabbed me from behind. I screamed and I turned and clawed it. It was too fast and it ran away. I smelt a familiar scent. I turned and saw Logan's claws coming towards me. I ducked and the claws missed my face. I ran and ran and ran. I finally found a wall and I pinned my back to it. Suddenly, 3 claws came piercing through my left shoulder. I cried in agony, and the other 3 went through my right ribs and Logan's face appeared in front of me.

"Let go of me..." I breathed in the words.

He smirked, "This is what it feels like when someone's about to die."

I grabbed both of his wrists and tried to pull his claws out of my system. His bones were heavy, he wouldn't budge. His smirk was still peeled on his face. I looked him in the eyes. He looked like a wild animal, ready to feast into it's prey. He looked scary, I was afraid of him a split second. Immediately, I slapped myself back to reality. I unsheathed my foot claws and jumped up to pierce them through his structured stomach. He groaned in pain. I took all of my strength and pushed my knees back. His claws escaped my upper body and he fell on the floor. I was bleeding a lot but a split second later, my wounds healed. I saw him get up immediately and tackled me to the ground. His heavy body toward over me and his claws were placed into both of my rib cages. I cried out loud, my eyes started to sting with tears. I looked into his eyes. He was mad, very mad. He looked like he wanted to kill me that second. Then I heard something, so did Logan. A group of wolves came running towards us. I used all my strength to kicked Logan off me and rolled over to my side to get up. The pack leader attacked me. It's sharp teeth dug into my neck, I cried in pain. I grabbed the wolf with my claws and ripped it's head from it's body. I saw Logan on the other side, a lot of wolves on top of him and ran to him and started to kill the wolves one by one with my claws. After all the wolves came tumbling down to the floor, Logan looked at me.

He scoffed, "Thanks."

I shrugged.

We heard more coming. Logan looked at me, "Back to back" He shouted.

Our backs made contact. Our claws ready, our ears and eyes watching carefully.

All at once, they came tumbling down on us. They growled while their sharp teeth dug into our skin, they whimpered when our claws pierced their flesh. What felt like hours took minutes until each and everyone of the wolves were dead. I felt so tired, my legs were numb, my muscles wobbled. In seconds I was going to fall on the ground.

Logan caught me. He caught me with his strong muscles holding my weak arms. I gasped in surprise by his movement and stood up.

"Are we done here?" I asked him. Still feeling a little awkward by his touch.

He shrugged, "I suppose."

I nodded and headed towards the door, "Thanks for today."

* * *

I kept on rolling back and forth in my bed, kept on thinking about his touch. Logan... he was all I can think about. The way his arms touched my arms when I fell, the way that his eyes brows would turn into a 'V' when I call him 'Loggy bear'. Logan... why do I feel so weird and tingly next to you? What are you doing to me?

* * *

**Hey, sorry for the late update. But I was working on a new Pacific Rim story. You can check it out if you want to :) RaleighxOC :3 So, reviews? I need to know what you guys think :P**


	7. Chapter 7

"What are you doing in that school?" My mom asked me from behind my back.

I turned. She was there. Her eyes are worried, "Mom..." I whispered.

"You know this school is not good for you... good for your living. Mutants. All of them, are at your school." She said, looking disappointed.

"But, mom. I'm a mutant..." I said to her.

"Disgusting." My father said behind my mom which my me jump. He shook his head, "We were right. Someone had to take you because of some superhuman ability. We knew right from the start they took you because you were a mutant."

I shook my head, tears stung my eyes, "No. No dad, I-"

"Save it." He snapped, "We left you. We left you because we knew you were a mutant. We both agreed that we don't WANT a MUTANT CHILD in our FAMILY!" He shouted at me.

I covered my ears with my hands. Closing my eyes I said, "No, no no no no."

I woke up on my bed, gasping for air. I was panting and I looked around to see where I am. The dorm in the mansion. That was a horrible dream, but was that dream... true...?

* * *

I sat on the soft, lightly wet grass by the lake. My arms folded and gently rested on my knees and I was thinking. Hard. Still, about yesterday. I heard grass ruffling. I turned to see the man that I was thinking about ever since yesterday night. I stood up and patted my thighs.

I coughed, "Logan..."

"You didn't come to training this morning." Logan stated.

I nodded, "Yes, I ditched. I had a lot in my head..."

Logan tilted his head side ways and walked closer to me. He stopped right in front me, our chest nearly touching. He smirked and I raised an eyebrows, "What are you-" He suddenly pushed me into the lake. My back made contact with the water and I sunk down to the river bed. I quickly pushed my self up, until my head was on the surface. I coughed, "What the fuck is wrong with you!" I shouted at him.

He chuckled, "That's for skipping training."

I rolled my eyes and swam to edge, but just when I got there, Logan pushed me back to the middle of the river and jumped in himself, he shot to the surface fast, his wet hair was dripping.

"What is wrong with you!" I shouted at him again.

He laughed. He actually laughed. I have never seen him laugh. That smile that tugged on his face, he should always leave it on, I gasped and smiled at him. "Awww, Loggy bear... you're smiling!" I said with an innocent voice.

Immediately, his smile faded away, "Don't call me that."

I laughed and pushed him back, "Yeah yeah."

I began to swim again to the edge of the lake but Logan grabbed my foot and pulled me towards him. I unsheathed my foot claw, it dug into his palm and he let go. I groaned in pain and looked up at me, "You little..."

"Bitch." I finished for him.

He smirked and unsheathed his own claws, "Why not, we begin our training here." He said.

I raised an eyebrow, "In here? In the lake?"

He nodded, "Let's see how well you do in the water."

"Is that a challenge that I hear" I asked him.

He chuckled, "Come on." He gestured me towards him.

I sunk into the water. I began swimming towards him underwater. He was waiting for me. I shot up when I saw his boots underwater. I aimed my claws to his chest and it dug deep beneath his skin. He cried in pain. He grabbed my wrist and pushed my claws out of his body, he grabbed my waist and his claws went in between my hips. I cried and looked down in the water. My blood was gushing out of upper body. I looked back up in Logan's eyes.

Those eyes, those chocolate brown eyes... they looked so trust worthy, so protectful yet dangerous. What is he doing to me. Those tingly feelings take over the pain, the agony of those claws in my hips went away, and I do the craziest thing that anyone could have done.

I kissed him.

I kissed his lips. He hesitated for a second but then relaxed. His lips were soft on mine, he kissed me like he had kissed girls before. He was so swift, so smooth, so professional. His grip on my hips slowly softened and his claws slowly let go of my hips. The slow and painful sensation erupted in my hips. I let him go and cried in pain. I pushed him back from his chest and swam to the edge again.

I pushed myself on to the grass and touched both sides of my hips. I looked at it and I still saw blood on my fingers. I cried and rolled over on my side. I groaned in pain. I felt someone sit next to me. Logan.

"Those cuts, they don't heal quickly." Logan stated.

I looked at him like he was crazy, "You don't say."

He nodded in agreement.

I rolled to my other side so Logan wouldn't see my face. I don't know why, but the tears began to roll down my cheeks, "I'm... sorry..." I whispered between gasps.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you" Logan teased.

I rolled my eyes and sniffed, "I'm sorry." I growled.

He heard my sniff and walked to rest on my other side, "Hey, what's wrong."

I sighed and sat on my butt. My arms folded on my knees and I looked down at the lake, "Everything!" I bursted, "I just KISSED you and all I wanted was for someone to find my family. MY family. I don't know where they went, I don't know why they left and I have no idea if they even remember me."

I heard Logan sigh next to me. I looked at him with a blurry vision, "What was that for?!"

"What?" Logan asked cluelessly.

I snorted, "That sigh."

"What? Why do you even care?" He asked back.

I stood up and turned to look at him. My wet clothes were dripping everywhere, it was kind of embarrassing because my cotton shirt was clinging on my body, "I care. I care because I was talking about me kissing..." I gestured my hands to him, "You! And I was also talking about my family, which I have no idea where they are!" One tear dropped on the grass.

I watched Logan's eyes travel down my body. He looked up and down for a long time. I snapped him out of his gaze by clicking my fingers at him. He coughed, "Tell you what. Since, you're completely lost about your life. Xavier said that you have more powers... something... really unique..." He said softly.

I looked at him with a puzzled expression, "When did he say that?"

Logan looked at me, those chocolate eyes melting in my body, "Last night."

"He's been watching me!?" I asked in surprise.

Logan shrugged and towered over me, "He watches everybody."

I headed back to the mansion and I heard Logan shout at me, "Where are you going?"

I turned to him, "Finding the professor."

"Wait!" He said.

I stopped and sighed and turned to him, "What."

"I didn't finish my statement." He said with a smirk.

I blew a strand of hair that was over my face, "Go on."

"If you, you try to find what happened to me. I will help you find your parents." He said.

I raised my eyebrows, "Really?"

He nodded.

I gave him a small smile. He cares... "I'll think about." I finally said, then I turned my head and walked towards the mansion. Looking for the professor.

* * *

"You could've told me that I had some kind of new powers." I said to him.

He looked up at me from his desk, "Didn't I say something?" He asked.

I shrugged, "Not that I remembered of." I said.

He let out a low sigh, "Halley. You are developing... some kind of... very unique power."

I looked at him, my patients were running low, "Well, what is it?"

"It's hard to explain." He said slowly.

I sat on a chair and huffed, "This sucks."

I heard him sigh again, "Halley. You are a feral. A mutant feral. You should be developing new... feral like mutant abilities but... you're not. You're developing almost the opposite of what you have now."

I looked at him getting interested, "So, are you saying that I won't be a feral anymore?"

He shook his head, "You will always have your old claws, healing ability, everything. Everything you have, it will never go away." He stopped and looked at me, "Halley, you're developing some kind of... time travel ability."

I stood up, "What?"

"You have some kind of time travel ability that goes on in your mind." He said.

The dream. Could it be? The dream, this can't be happening. I shot up, "Professor. I had a dream last night. About my family." I blurted out.

He looked at me, "Did it feel real?"

I nodded, "Yes. It felt... so real... like it will happen soon."

He nodded, "This is the first stage of a new development. I know you dearly miss your family, but I'm sorry. I can't help you find them."

I shook my head, "No, but you have to-"

"No. You are getting stronger. You can find them on your own. You have the ability to." He said with a smile.

I looked at him. He could be right. I could find them... with Logan's help. I nodded, "Okay, but do you know how to control it?"

"The mind needs to find it's own way around the curves of a road. I'm guessing that you need to learn yourself." He said, sadly.

I sighed and nodded, "Okay. I'll do it. I'll find them."

* * *

Logan opened the door of his room. He sighed when he saw it was me, "What do you want, Halley." He asked.

I smiled at him, "I'll help you, if you help me."

He raised an eyebrow, "So, what is it?"

I shrugged, "The professor said it was some kind of time travel thingy. That I can see the past, the future and present in my mind. Weird, huh?"

He nodded, "Let's start tomorrow."

"Finding my family?" I asked.

He scoffed, "What else are we going to do?"

Train. I thought but instead I looked at him and smiled, "Thanks... for doing this for me."

He shrugged, "No problem."

We were silent for a few seconds. I coughed and bit my lip, "Well, uh... good night...?"

He nodded and closed his door.

Finally. I'm going to find my family.

* * *

**HAAAAI! Sorry for the late update :( I just started schoooool :P gah, school -_- kill me now... Soooooooooo tell me what you guys think about this chapter, reviews would be nice :3 Oh oh, if you haven't watched this video it's called Break Me Down Wolverine (On youtube) WAAAATCH it :) I made this music video :3 It's about Wolverine, it's for all of you Wolverine lovers out there :D Tell me your thoughts about the video and the chapter :) I hope you would enjoy BOTH of them, hahahah :D Sooooo, anyways... I hope you enjoy EVERYTHING :D Chapters will be coming in around once a week or more :( I'm sorry, but I really needa study -_- Sooooo bye :P Haha...**


	8. Chapter 8

I was in New York. The lights, the sound, the people, everything. All over me. Then I found it. That little building next to time square. That little apartment on the 8th floor where my mom and dad stayed. I went in.

"Halley? What the hell is our mutant child doing here." My dad said.

"Dad, I-" I started but got cut of.

"No. We have abandoned you. We don't want you anymore. There was no point in coming." He said and closed the doors.

Tears stung my eyes, "No, dad... daddy..."

I opened my eyes. Another dream. My mutant power was really showing now. Now, I know exactly where to go.

* * *

Motorcycles. Love them. Love them so much. Logan, apparently owned one... soooo yipee! Get to go on a bike! Woop! I was wearing a black leather jacket with comfortable leggings and boots. My shirt was blue but plain. Logan got on the bike first. He looked at me and back at the back.

"What. You don't like it?" He asked.

I shook my head, "Love it actually. Love riding motorcycles."

He seemed impressed, "Well, hope on."

I did. He gave me a helmet but I denied. He didn't object because of our healing abilities, we don't need one. He started the motorcycle and we went off. "My parents are in New York." I said to Logan.

"Okay then. We'll get there." He said.

"How long?" I asked.

He shrugged, "Couple of hours."

I sighed.

We drove on a high way, many car drivers would stare at us like we were crazy. I rolled my eyes and buried my head in Logan's back. Slowly, for some reason, I fell asleep.

* * *

I woke up of the feeling of my stomach grumbling. I groaned and opened my eyes. We were turning to a fuel station. Logan stopped the bike and got off, leaving me dangling on it. I rolled my eyes at him and got off too. I brought some cash, for food and water. I looked at the little shop and looked back at Logan.

"Want anything?" I offered.

He shrugged while he pumped the gas into his bike, "I'll have a beer."

I sighed, "That's what I thought."

I walked in the shop went to the drink section. I got a beer out of the freezer and a bottle of water, I grabbed some chips near the counter and walked towards it. The man scanned my food and I paid him. He gave me back some change and I went outside to see Logan. God, damn it he looked so sexy. He was waiting for me. His arms over his chest, legs wide apart and he was leaning against his bike. He looked at me, those chocolate brown eyes sunk into me. I walked up to him and through his beer at him. He managed to catch it, "You owe me." I said. He just rolled his eyes and started the engines.

I hoped behind him and we were off. It was silent. I watched while we passed corn fields, soy beans, dead grass... nothing. It didn't seem like something that should be near New York. It felt like Iowa.

"Why do you want to see your parents anyway?" Logan suddenly asked.

"That's really a lame question. Doesn't anyone want to see their parents?" I asked him.

"Mine are dead." He said.

"That's kind of awkward, but uh... sorry about your lose." I said.

He shook his head, "No worries."

"I want to see my parents because I didn't see them for quite a while... all this mutant stuff going on, I guess... they just left me... didn't want to be part of it." I said to him.

"Well, they're going to be part of it soon now." He said.

I shrugged behind him, "How long?"

"A few more minutes until we see the city." He stated.

"That fast?" I asked.

He nodded, "Yeah. That fast."

Soon enough, when the sun was setting, out came New York. Right in front of my face.

* * *

We past through building after building. Car after car. People after people. Shop after shop. While I was enjoying the view of a beautiful city like New York, Logan nudged me and I realized that we were in Times Square.

"Where are they?" He asked.

I looked around, trying to refresh my memory. I looked to my left and spotted something. Dejá vu hit me hard. That building. That small building on the 8th floor where my parents lived. That was the one.

"There." I pointed to the building.

Logan turned the bike and headed towards the small apartment building. We stopped on the side walk and got off. I looked at the building. It was new, elegant but very small. It must have a few apartments, each floor one beautiful flat. I stepped into the Lobby. Marble floor, marble glass, chandeliers lighting the room. Check in areas on my left, couches and chairs on my right. The elevator right in front of me. Logan walked behind me and pressed the elevator button up. I looked up and saw the floors. 1-10. My parents were nearly at the top. The elevator doors opened and we stepped in. I pressed 8 and the doors immediately closed.

"Erm, Logan?" I said. He looked at me, "Look... I'm sorry about the whole... kissing uh... kissing situation." I said in embarrassment. He raised an eyebrow. I rolled my eyes, "Look. Can you stop with that look? I'm sorry okay? I'm really really re-" And that's when he smacked his lips on mine.

He pinned me to the side of the elevator and kissed me fiercely. I gripped my hands on his neck and pulled him closer. He growled and held me on my waist. The kiss was violent, nothing like sweet and soft, it was hard and rough and... desperate. The taste on his lips tasted like the beer he just drank, his side burns tickled my cheeks and the touch on my waist sent shivers down my spine. The sound of the lift arriving to the floor broke us apart. I was blushing badly when I looked up at Logan. He was smirking as we walked to the door in front of us.

"Weirdo." I spat at him.

He just chuckled and looked down at me, "You ready for this?"

I nodded, "Yeah. Let's do this."

I knocked on the door and a few seconds late, my dad opens the door. He gasped.

"Halley? What the hell is our mutant child doing here." My dad said.

"Dad, I-" I started but got cut of.

"No. We have abandoned you. We don't want you anymore. There was no point in coming." He said and about to close the door when I stopped him.

"Dad. I need to talk to you." I said to him sternly.

He looked at me like I was a maniac, "I haven't see you for many years and this is how you welcome your own daughter?" I said in disgrace.

He shook his head and looked away, "Halley, you are not our child anymore."

I unsheathed my claws. Tears stung in my eyes, "Well dad. This is the real me. Yes, I am a mutant, yes, I was taken. I just wanted to see you and mom today. I just wanted to be with you for an hour."

Logan stepped back.

My dad looked hurt, almost worried about me. He sighed and then opened the door wider, "Come on in then."

I wiped my tears away and went inside. Logan followed.

* * *

My mom was busily cooking dinner when we walked in the apartment. "Derek. Who was-" She stopped when she saw me. Her mouth dropped open, "Halley." She said.

"Hey mom." I said.

"What is this mutant doing here?!" My mom asked my dad.

I rolled my eyes, "You mean two?" I said gesturing to Logan. Logan looked at her, his eye brows raised.

"Get out." My mom said sternly.

"Honey-" My dad began.

"GET OUT NOW." My mom said to Logan and I.

"Is this how you guys treat guests? 'Cause this isn't nice at all." Logan finally spoke.

My mom stepped back, "Well then. Fine. Care to have dinner with us?" She asked.

I smirked and looked at Logan, "Don't mind if we do." I said.

We had past with Bolognese sauce and broccoli. Everyone ate slowly. Everyone didn't talk. Until I spoke. "So, I've been going to this school. I met OTHER MUTANTS, like Logan over there. I learnt that... that I wasn't made to kill... but, but protect people." I simply said.

"Stop. Now. Halley." My mom said sternly.

"You missed me?" I asked both of them.

"Halley-" My dad started.

"No. You guys DON'T miss me." I said to them, "I came all the way here to find you guys, and this is what I get." I shook my head, "Unbelievable."

My mom suddenly slapped her napkin on the table and stood up, "Dinner is finished." She declared.

* * *

I stood near the window, looking out to see the New York city view. Then, I heard someone behind me. I didn't need to turn around to realize that it was my mother.

"What are you doing in that school?" My mom asked me from behind my back.

I turned. She was there. Her eyes are worried, "Mom..." I whispered.

"You know this school is not good for you... good for your living. Mutants. All of them, are at your school." She said, looking disappointed.

"But, mom. I'm a mutant..." I said to her.

"Disgusting." My father said behind my mom which my me jump. He shook his head, "We were right. Someone had to take you because of some superhuman ability. We knew right from the start they took you because you were a mutant."

I shook my head, "No. No dad, I-"

"Save it." He snapped, "We left you. We left you because we knew you were a mutant. We both agreed that we don't WANT a MUTANT CHILD in our FAMILY!" He shouted at me.

I stood in front of them. That first vision just happened. Well, something like that. I changed it a bit but they didn't. I shook my head in disgrace and began walking towards the door, Logan saw and got up and followed me.

Before I left, I looked at both of them and gave them a tight smile, "Thank you dinner and thank you for being such lovely parents."

Then, I closed the door behind us. Not another word was spoken.

* * *

**Gaaaah, I didn't really think this chapter was great :/ I need your thoughts, reeviiieeeeews and I hope you're enjoying it a lot :3 I rlly want you guys to be happy on what I write :P Anyways... byebye :D**


End file.
